


You stupid lovable idiot

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Swearing, hospital trips at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wave was listed as Jet's first emergency contact, but honestly, it's fucking 2 am.





	

Wave ended the call, and slammed her phone down onto the table, not caring whether the screen would crack or not. She was pissed. That fucking bastard of a hawk had went out and done something just as fucking stupid as himself, and now he was in a damn hospital! And it was fucking 02.16 in the middle of the night!

How could anyone even-!

Wave stormed off, snatching her sunglasses from the table before stomping out into the corridor. She practically broke the door in her effort to get inside the shitty excuse of a 'living room' they had here on the ship, and grabbed her extreme gear which had been put on the couch carefully only three hours ago. And yes – she had been planning to get some sleep, actually – but then that stupid asshole had decided to go out and-

-UGH!

Fuming she stomped off again, across the corridor, and pounded on Storm's door loudly.

"GET UP YOU LAZY ASS! WE'RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!"

\--------------Later…

She was furious, honestly. Smoke was practically coming out of her non-existent ears, because of how pissed she was. Yes, she was angry, and not an even a tiny bit worried. Not at all. She was not worried.

…Though she was still going to kill him if he had got himself seriously hurt with that nut of a brain he had. No, wait – first she was going to kill whoever responsible for his injury, and then kill him. And no, dammit, she was still not worried.

As she and Storm came to a stop outside the entry to the hospital she jumped down from her extreme gear, and practically kicked it to the side before stomping of to the transparent double doors. Storm's eyes widened briefly – seriously, it was she who would always go on about how the boss destroyed all her fine work – and then he leapt down from his own gear, pushing it aside a bit more carefully, as Wave's gear had spun into a wall at her outburst and left a nice little dent there. No, they didn't give shit about other's property, but purposely destroying extreme gears that Wave herself had built? –You were practically digging your own grave.

Wave had, meanwhile, forced the doors open herself after cursing at how slow the mechanism here was, and how shitty it was down here, and how useless certain albatrosses were. She stomped up to the desk angrily, were a half-asleep rabbit girl was doing something on her phone with her headphones in. She didn't even hear as Wave approached, and hell, that was annoying.

What was *not* annoying tonight?

"You, bunny!" Wave yelled, and tapped at the desk while glaring at said 'bunny' with neon-blue eyes. The 'bunny' looked up in irritation, and took off her headphone so that they dangled around her neck instead.  
"  
Yes? …Miss?" She added Miss a few seconds later, still irritated.

Wave clenched her teeth. "I got a call regarding Mr Jet the Hawk." She glared even more. "He should be here at this hospital."

"Oh, so you're the Emergency contact?" The girl said, her pink eyes clearly mocking her. "Was just wondering who'd want such a loud-mouthed jerk for boyfriend anyway."

"Loud-mouthed jerk?! Watch your mouth bitch or – AND I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

…And it was at this moment that Storm discreetly reminded her that they were here to see 'The boss'…

\-------------Later…

"You!" Wave pointed accusingly at Jet, who sported a broken leg in a cast and a bandage which went around his head several times and made his feathers stick out in odd angles.

"Yeah, what?" He croaked out, sky-blue eyes slipping over to her face.

Wave stared at his leg. What had he even – how had he even-? She let out an angry sigh, and muttered. "You're a big idiot."

She walked over to the bed quietly, stopping to stand at his side. He looked up at her almost like he was irritated, and Wave ignored him, looking at a window instead. Cars were still passing by, and it was in the middle of the night. Seriously, what the fuck had he even-?

Wave frowned, and asked to the air, "So what did you do?"

"Me? I was just minding my own business, and then that stupid hedgehog-" He started ranting about exactly how annoying Sonic the Hedgehog was, the extent of his ego, and of course how he would kick his ass completely next time. Wave wanted to know how he had got injured, and not why he would be out at this hour in the first place, so she was getting irritated. Again.

"Jet." She interrupted him mid-sentence. "How did you manage to break your leg?"

He stopped, and she looked down at him. He let out an angry huff of air, and rubbed the bandage over his eye absently. "…Tsk, just some stupid roadworks. Didn't know they were gonna take down that skyscraper."

Oh. So. So she had been called here because of a roadwork accident? Wave sighed. She was too tired to care, and anyways, she wanted to get back to that blasted ship. The only reason they got here was because she had been worri- BECAUSE SHE WAS HIS EMERGENCY CONTACT.

…So yeah, she should really leave now and-

Wave glanced down at Jet. He was asleep, with one arm flung diagonally across the bandage on his forehead. Suddenly she just wanted to hold him, and never let go, 'cause chaos, next time he might break his fucking neck! She should make him move into her room so that she could keep an eye on him, but – no. No, no, no, not like that!

If he just wasn't so stupid! She cried out mentally. She let out a soft sigh, and put a hand on his forehead. Hopefully his wound wasn't anything serious. Hopefully…  
And she leaned down just slightly, brushing carefully through his head-feather, before then giving a caress to his cheek-  
-and then she realised what exactly she was doing and quickly left the room, cheeks tinted pink.


End file.
